jtkfandomcom-20200214-history
White The Killer
Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepylegend Category:Jeff the Killer Category:White The Killer Category:Eyeless Jack Category:Killer Category:Slenderman Friends called me White, but I have never known why. In fact, my skin was not white and cadaverous, but it was gold and smooth. My eyes were dark, while my hair was brown, middle length and with a forelock. My age? More or less 14. I was a sociable and solar girl, I lived quietly in one of houses of the district with my parents, my older sister and brother. Or at least...until that day... It was a sunny Saturday and I had programmed a day to spend with my friends. I was stretching my body in the bed, when I saw that I was late. So I woke up and I prepared fast, wearing first clothes that I had in my hand. After few time I went out of my house wearing black shoes and collant, shorts and a grey vest. I ran until get the crossing of two streets near my house, where I met my two best friends:Emily and...Jack. The first one was a shy and friendly person, with short and black hair, while the other one...was a dark and gloomy boy, but we agreed between us, he had two wonderful eyes, these were blue and deep. In that day he wore a pair of jeans and, to change, a black sweatshirt with a hood. -Sorry! I am late!-I said panting. -I was thinking that you'd never come- admitted sarcastically Jack. -Come on, let's go, I am nervous to begin our day!- Emily urged, so we started to walk. We spended the morning in the city, buying in cool shops and watching a movie at the cinema. We had lunch while we were walking; suddenly Emily exclaimed:-I have an idea! Recently a new Torture museum has been opened, in it there are lots of machines and so on, I'd like to go there!-I felt a strange statement so I asked to her laughing:-What? Jack has influenced you with this gruesome things?- -Come on, stop it!-Emily replied annoyed.-Come on follow me!-. At the last I surrendered and left her to make we go to that sad place, but exciting at the same time. Just entered we saw an huge guillotine. I noticed a small creepy smile on Jack face that made me fill little uncomfortable but I did not give him too much importance''.'' We continued the route of museum for a lot of time, observing fast and effective or tortures capable to causing slow and dying deaths''.'' Jack began to agitate in front of them and I did not like it. Suddenly a loudpeaker issued a woman's voice that advised the closing of the museum and she said that we all had to go out from the museum in a time of ten minuts. I'' ''urged my friends to be fast, but Jack was careful to contemplate those horrible instruments while Emily was writing something about the machines. They said me to start to go out from that place and that in fewtime they would come out. Almost were four minutes after closing and the sky was already dark. The museum was enormous and I was nervous, and while I was looking for someone who worked in the museum I got lost by the rooms, like it was a labyrinth. I called my friends but I did not obtain any reply. Absolute silence. Suddenly the lights of museum turned off and I remained into the darkness, listening the closing of the doors of the structure. My heart started to pulse fast and luckily I had a good night view that made me did not banging against the windows. At the same time I saw a dark and tall shadow passing in front of the window, with irregular steps. I remained stationary for few time, but suddenly I heard a scream. -Emily!!!-I exlaimed, running. I arrived in a small room, where filtrated few moonlight through the window. First I saw Jack with a long knife extracted from somewhere. He had raised the hood to hide himself. Than I rotated the look and what I saw was horrible...Emily's body on a torture machine, completaly demaged and dripping blood, and above all with a hole in the rib cage, where there was the heart, in that moment desappeared. I retreated and fell on the ground for the fear. I crossed with the look of Jack, and his mouth were dirty by the blood ...he had eaten my friend's heart. He jumped on me with the knife, whispering:-Now tell me, my dear, who is the macabre one?-. His grip was firm, but suddenly my fear became detrstation and anger ...for the first time I felt strangely, the heart began to pulse irregularly and a negative energy invaded my body. With a new force I fended against him and I attacked him, observing his beautiful eyes...that had to be mine. So, stealing his knife I pull him out his eyes, making him shout like a hell and them I stabbed him at one leg, but with a punch he made me leave his knife. Remaining there was useless, so I crashed a window and I fell out the museum without too much demages. I saw again that tall thing put one of his arm through the crashed window and I continued to run to arrive at home. The door wan not open, so I broke an other window to go into my house. Inside was dark. I called my parents but the place was strangely deserted. By that time I was ready to everything, rather pure adrenaline and charge interminable invaded my body. I went in the kitchen because I was hungry, but when I opened the fridge I found only some livers, a heart, kidneys and too much blood, it smeared everything. I covered my mouth with the hand to not shout, when I saw a paper fall from the fridge:"Dear White, thanks for the amazing day...now you fill alone, right? No problem, now i'll keep company to you...signed by Eyeless Jack". The paper trembled in my hands, how could he put it there if he was all the day with me? I noted something on the windowsill. A big white hand clinged securely. I took a big knife and I cutted it. The being to which it belonged emited something similar to a otherworldly thing...the same grimace that a monster does when it eats an human.I backed but I slammed against someone...when I turned I saw Jack, or better, Eyeless Jack. He wanted his eyes, but I did not want leave them. I put them in front of his face, whispering:-Do you want them,uh?-. He wore a blue mask too. We bagan to stab the other one, I was liberating this negative energy...which looked without end...suddenly he blocked me against a wall and he began to incise to me the face he drew a cutted smile on my face and from it lots of blood was expelled and he incised to me the profile of my eyes, prolonging it. The pain was atrocious and the blood and tears mixed between them. With a nudge I dismissed him and I ran on the upper floor shouting. I entered in the bathroom and I closed well it door. In few time I saw myself at the mirror to see how I was after all those battles. The clothes were tattered and blood soaker and some strands of my hair were dirty. My eyes were bloodshot and they were not dark like before, but the irises had become red, my face was stained with tears of blood, but the most different thing was the glance:the pupils were become smaller...I was become mad. I put the knife at the belt and I did something that made me be lethal. I took a rasp and I milled my teeth, which bacame all pointed. I opened the door of the bathroom and I bited Jack, was a wonderful feeling ...he made me go in the lowest floor with his knife and he followed me, bumping objects for the blindness. We continued to fight in the kitchen until the moment when entered the tall being who I saw after and the being who I cutted the hand:he was Slenderman. We stopped the fight and Jack was covered buy a black substance while I observed him and then I fainted. I woke up and it was early morning. I was on a bed made with leaves, with my knife at the belt. I was in a wood. Slenderman stole us. I watched all around me and I discovered that I was not alone. There were other guys with me, guys who had my same fate. I wore a strange mask, like other guys. I got up slowly, trying to understand the situacion. I had become a proxy. For some week I worked for Slenderman with other boys, killing and murdering. I met new people too, for example a nice but strange guy named Toby, that first fell in love with me, but I did not care. I wanted escape. One morning I took off the mask and I ran through the wood. Suddenly, during the sprint I bumped against an other guy who had my same idea. His skin was white, his hair were black and long, his eyes were light blue and his smile was bloody. We were both killer, so we began to fight until the moment when we decided to stop to not do too much noise. We spended a lot of time together so I discovered that the guy's name was Jeff. First I was not friendly with him, but I waited few time....now Jeff and I are friends and we often kill together and look for a girl called Jane to murder her. Now I am a famous killer known with the name "White The Killer". Eyeless Jack continues to follow and looking for me to get his eyes, which now I use like earrings and Slenderman and his proxies are looking for me to made me enter again in his team........... but it is not the end.... ...AND REMEMBER, JACK:I'LL FIND YOU BEFORE YOU COULD FIND ME Category:Terrible Spelling